Disposable compressed gas cartridges are used in many devices, including bicycle tire inflators, beverage dispensers, and paint ball recreational devices. Prior art methods to form such disposable compressed gas cartridges limit the ratio of body diameters to neck diameters that are available. What is needed is a method to make compressed gas cartridges that facilitates the manufacture of compressed gas cartridges having relatively large cartridge body diameters in combination with relatively small cartridge neck diameters